Diario de mi frustracion diario de Blake
by caperuzita roja
Summary: ok, esta es una historia original mia, ammmmmmm...tengo hambre, le puese la clasificacion de Death Note , por que es mi anime favorito, ademas por que no se como ponerle que es una historia original


_**Janne: hoooooola mis amados "fanses", se que me odian por no subir el capitulo de mi otro finc, pero no me puede resistir, ha escribir esta historia ^^…..los que no conocen a los presentadores del finc…ellos son mello, y matt de Death note ^^…**_

_**Matt: hooooola mis amadas admiradoraaaaaas ^^…**_

_**Fangirls: (inserta tu grito de fan girl aki) (ha eso llamas grito?,….MAS FUERTE!)**_

_**Mello: que!, ….otra vez me metes en una de tus tonterías?**_

_**Janne: …..(3,2,1….."técnica secreta de la sexy super escritora janne")…..**_

_**Mello: ok, la historia contenta?**_

_**Janne: ^^…si….**_

_**Matt: ¬¬ amm, creo que se te olvida algo…otra vez..**_

_**Janne: haaaa, si se me olvidava esta historia y los personajes me pertenecen, todod esto es mio ^^**_

_**Mello: ¬¬ mejor veamos la estupides que hisiste…**_

_**Janne: -le apunta con la pistola de nuevo-**_

_**Mello: ¬¬ ok!, el finc..**_

_**Janne: ^^….bien, ahora …..dale matt! **_

…

_**Diario de mi frustración, (diario de Blake)**_

…

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Capitulo 1 ( mello:el cual a la autora le dio flojera ponerle un nombre) (janne: ¬¬ no empieces mello!)**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_El aire asfixiante la luz del sol quemaba mis ojos mi piel se _

_quemaba…..sentía un gran mareo ,apenas podía mantenerme de pie .. ese día ….ese dia ,al salir del internado .. fui imedia-tamente al aéreo puerto …el mareo y esa terrible sensación de nauseas me devilito mucho asi que no dude en recargarme y luego sentarme en esas frias bancas …solo quería llorar ..aun no olvidava el dia en que fui muerto en vida , ese maldito dia_

_Porque tuvo que ser ami , hojala me hubieran matado …ese remordimento siempre me perturba mi alma y mi conciencia …aun recuerdo el dulce sabor de la sangre ,aun percimeivo el dulce olor a vainilla de su perfume ,aun tengo esas imágenes en mi cabeza esa chica …que haora esta muerta…no puede ser que esta maldición me este pasando ami ,porque ,porque ,porque tuve que ser convertido en vampiro…._

_De repente sonó la vocina que informaba a las personas que el avión estaría próximo despegar, ese era mi vuelo , muy a mi pesar logre ponerme de pie ,y me dirigi hacia la puerta numero 5 _

_,entregue mi voleto y subi al avión , logre parar desapercibido se podría decir que nadie sintió mi presencia , el dolor era insoportable mi conciencia no permanecía en paz, muchos darían su espaldoa por ser inmortal….esos estúpidos …..no se dan cuenta de lo orrible que ser inmortal …no saben que es sentir estos grandes remordimientos que haora estoy sintiendo y no me dejan vivir en paz , siento como si el aire se me fuera y cada vez jadeo mas rápido y desesperadamente solo para conseguir un poco de aire ,como si un agujero se abriera en tu interior y te estuviera subcionando el alma , como si una daga te atrabesara una y otra y otra vez repitiéndose todo en ese orden , esta orrible sensación en tu alma y tu conciencia ,como si fueras tragado por una gran oscuridad , te segara , te atrapara , te asfixiara … preferiría aver muerto ,pero deje de pensar ya que pensar no era mi fuerte , me recargue sobre la ventana y observe el paísaje a 25000 pies de altura , todo se veía tan pequeño….. no pude evitar llorar todo esto se abia vuelto tan insoportable … no podía dejar dejar de pensar en eso ,mi sufrimiento era tan grande…y aun me quedaban como 300 años mas , no podía soportar tanto tiempo asi ….ni siquiera se como resisti estos primeros 3 años , si pudiera suicidarme ya lo hubiera echo desde hace mucho ,pero es inútil…es imposible morir, debía calmarme, si no la gente notaria mi estado de mortificación …asi que contuve las lagrimas o al menos eso intente..las 10 horas de vuelo se me hicieron eternas…por fin el avión aterrizo, solo mire mi reloj eran las 8pm..sali imediatamente, apenas salí vi a Clara creo que se corto el pelo ,recuerdo cuando lo tenia asta la espalda se ve mucho mejor ahora que antes bueno eso creo no la había visto desde….es mejor no recordaro…_

__hola, como estas vaya! Los 3 años se pasaron muy rápido^^ _no podría decir lo mismo… (con un tono de indiferencia) _

__lo lamento ….avia olvidado due que … _

__dilo, di que me convertí en vampiro(algo molesto) _

__lo siento si?...estos últimos años te as vuelto bastante arrogante!_

__y tu mas patética_

__ idiota…eres el ermano mas cruel y lo peor que me a pasado en la vida!_

__y tu acaso eres una seresita?_

__al menos no soy un…._

__cállate! no lo digas, nunca digas eso si sabes lo que te conviene_

__ (mirando asía abajo)lo lamento encerio_

__sentirlo no es suficiente_

__dije que lo siento! ademas tu comensaste_

__no tengo ni estoy obligado a escuchante…._

__Blacke ! escúchame cuando te hablo! …ya entiendo la ley del hielo… 2 pueden jugar ese juego también…._

_,y seguimos asi asta llegar a casa ,retiro lo dicho Clara es igual de fastidiosa que hace 3 años ..al llegar a ella calentó la cena y me servi un plato de sopa la cena fue algo silenciosa nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra, el silencio era tan …tranquilo relajante, clara lavo los platos a mi solo me dejo secarlos, después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación , abrí la puerta toda mi habitación estaba cubierta de polvo "wow no se había limpiado en años"…abrí el closett y aun permanecían unas camisas que había olvidado años atrás ,a pesar de todo amaba este lugar haa(suspiro) cuanto extrañaba mi amada Rumania ,por Dios añoraba tanto volver y estar aquí porlomneos un minuto un miserable minuto,quería llorar odio este dolor es como si una daga me artavesara una y otra y otra vez en ese ciclo infinito de angustia y dolor, siento como un abismo que me subsiona el alma, trate de calmarme, me dirigí ala regadera y me di una ducha ,me cambie, y me puse unos jeans me quite me quite la camisa pues estaba manchada de polvo ,oooh por Dios el polvo era tan denso que metuve que cubrir la cara para no aspirarlo pero no fue suficiente lo podía sentir incluso en la boca y los pulmones, no pude evitar salir, Clara me noto toser un poco(ok estaba tosiendo como loco)…._

__^^ je, je acaso sacudiste las coas? _

__no! lo que parece es que pasare la noche en tu cuarto_

__y porque en el mío?_

__porque alguien olvido limpiar mi cuarto..!_

__yo porque?... tu cuarto es tu responsabilidad_

__yo cuando me fui deje mi cuarto impecable _

__y en primer lugar tu serraste la puerta con llave la puerta…como podía abrirla_

__¬¬ te odio!_

__y yo ati…._

__sabes algo? _

__que_

__que eres una estuida¬¬(con arrogancia)_

__hooooooo mira quien lo dice idiota arrogante ¿ya te dije cuanto te odio?_

__no pero me as dado indirectas_

__haora te lo dogo directamente te –odio_

__wow hermanita por primera ves tenemos un sentimiento mutuo_

__(ella le serró la puerta en la cara de un portazo) no seguire soportándote!_

_,haaa por mas que deteste decirlo tiene toda la razón me gano con los hechos admito que quise desquitarme con ella(de nuevo) hoo esto no puede ser por una parte pobre Clara siempre que la veo termino insultándola y/0 agrediéndola, ella lo único que ha echo es tolerarme, ayudarme sin importarle lo que soy o con quien esta tratando por otra parte es tan fastidiosa por naturaleza, un 99.9999 por ciento del tiempo me resulta insoportable, que dilema ,después de eso no dude en ir por la aspiradora que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación aun lado del corredor la tome y me dirigí a mi avitacion ,cundo de pronto escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta la abrí y era Dominique alias "su majestad"…._

__hooooo Blacke veo que llegaste(mirándolo con asco)_

__me voy de aquí(con un tono de indiferencia) _

__mmm veo que sigues así no es así cierto?_

__lo dice con tanta naturalidad?_

__hmm recuerdo mis primeros meses como si hubiera sido ayer_

__adios (dándole la espalda)_

__espera! Blacke_

__ahora que …_

__quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho muy seriamente …y ponte una camisa !_

__lamentable mente mis camisas se encuentran cubiertas de polvo_

__no me importa como consigas una pero aslo!y fuera de aquí…te llamare cuando te nesesesite en mi despacho_

__siiiii su majestas(con sarcasmo)_

__cuida tu actitud ¿me escuchaste?(muy molesto)_

__y que si no (tratando de retarlo)_

__no me busques ,te lo advierto he sido mas que paciente con ustedes 2 _

__pues vamos! deme con todo lo que tengas vamos máteme me haría un gran favor_

__ya basta! no te soportare, eres irreverente, mal educado, eres una vergüenza _

__hooooo gracias_

__y espero que te comportes no me hagas húsar medidas drásticas y no solo con tigo sino también con Clara!_

__hoooo lo siento prefiere que lo llame "sire" o que le parece si me inclino y le lamo las votas ¡ya se! que le parece si me humillo ante usted y le cumplo asta el mas estúpido de sus deseos(sarcasmo) _

__(Dominique le da un puñetazo ,el se estampo contra la pared (hablo de Blacke y la pared estaba mas o menos a 8m y casi le enchueca la nariz) ya me arte de tus tonterías_

__ja, ja! no me hiso ni cosquillas (limpiándose la nariz)_

__(el solo lo mira con una mirada asesina)a diferencia de ti yo si tengo auto control "salvaje primitivo" _

__...(sin palabras) cobarde no quiere enfrentarme por que soy el mas fuerte, soy mucho mejor que usted y mas fuerte_

__lo ignoro di lo que quieras tal vez así logres calmarte ,entretente en algo te sentirás mejor(tomando un libro para leer)tal vez nose leer un libro, ohh escuchar algo de música o lo que agan los jóvenes estos días la verdad no me interesa_

__si quieres volver a fastidiarme estaré en mi habitación_

__como quieras…haaa_ oye dile a Clara que me traiga el te ya casi son las 10 .._

__como desee su majestad (sarcasmo)_

__que haces allí parado vamos!_

…

_**Janne: ^^…y ese es el primer capitulo, …..subire el próximo capitulo la próxima semana ^^…**_

_**Mello: pero que carajos hisiste?**_

_**Janne: si tan bueno eres , escribe una tu!**_

_**Mello: claro, prestame tu PC, y escribiré uno que valga la pena!**_

_**Janne: ¬¬**_

_**Matt:….ya, tratemos de no pelear frente a los lectores….**_

_**Janne: ^^…**_

_**Mello/Matt: ¬¬**_

_**Janne: ¬¬ uuuuuuh… los odio..**_

_**Mello/Matt: ^^…y nosotros ayiiiiiiii**_

_**Janne: ¬¬…..^^….bueno hasta luego…..dejen Reviws ^^….**_


End file.
